


Untried Hearts

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Gifts, Indigo being a kind sneak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate gets an unexpected surprise on her birthday.





	Untried Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltbroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltbroom/gifts).

> A/N: Just a bit of birthday fluff for one of my faves. I hope you like it friend! Thank you to rikubean for giving this a quick glance over. Title from "Portrait of Coven/Portrait of Burning" by Topaz Winters. The full line is " I choose you out of untried hearts and endless ashes."

“Are you doing anything special tonight, J-Miss Hardbroom?”

Hecate narrowed her eyebrows as she loomed inside Indigo’s doorway. “You haven’t told your friends have you?”

Indigo winked, a slow mischievous smile gracing her face. “Don’t worry, some secrets are safe with me.” 

Her wink made Hecate uneasy. Hecate straightened and nodded. “Good night then.”

“Wait,” said Indigo as she jumped up and padded over to her desk. She grabbed a small envelope and held it up for Hecate. “I didn’t tell any students but I may have told Miss Cackle something.”

Hecate stared at the envelope for a minute before she gently took it. “What did you tell her?” She couldn’t think of anything Ada wouldn’t know about her birthday. 

Indigo’s wink was back. “You’ll find out.”

Hecate huffed as she placed the envelope in her robe pocket. “Lights out, Miss Moon.”

* * *

When Hecate materialized in Ada’s office, her wife was nowhere to be seen. Hecate tilted her head as she tried to sense Ada’s magic but stopped when she noticed a note in her usual armchair. 

_ Meet me in the west turret. _

Hecate shook her head and hoped it was a bat problem. Indigo’s declaration still rang curiously in her mind as she transferred to Ada. She arrived in a small room that she usually read in during holiday afternoons when the gardens were too warm to frequent. She shivered slightly but was soon warmed by a spell as the door closed behind her. 

“Sorry, I thought I’d remembered everything.”

Hecate looked above her, the moon shone brightly as the stars twinkled in the familiar view of the night sky. Hecate marveled at the spell Ada must have created to make the ceiling transparent enough for the sky to be visible above them. A few candles were strewn about to give her just enough light to make out the room but not to overwhelm the effect of the moon or the stars. 

“What’s going on?” She turned to Ada, who gave Hecate a soft almost shy smile as she shuffled her feet. 

“I know you don’t like to make a fuss and I stuck to that. It’s just, I thought with last term, you deserved something slightly more special.”

“Ada, you didn’t have to-"

Ada stopped her with a light hand to Hecate’s bicep. “I know but I wanted to and I hope you like your surprise.”

Hecate’s eyes widened. “S-surprise?” 

Ada’s hesitant smile remained as she led Hecate to a corner table. “A small one.”

Hecate looked down and noticed a simple round cake with her name and a candle. “Ada, you know I don’t-"

“Is it because you’ve never had one?”

Hecate turned to her quickly and suddenly knew what small detail Indigo had confessed. “I, well, I…” she sighed and shook her head. It was still hard to form words around her desire for things she was denied for so long. More still, she’d learned to bury them so far that she’d forgotten some of them existed at all. 

“I know you’re not usually one for sweets, dear,” she paused and let out a nervous chuckle, “save the odd hot cocoa and custard cream but I think I found a solution for it if you’ll just indulge one bite?”

Hecate took the offered server from Ada and cut the smallest sliver of a piece. She couldn’t quite see in the low light but the cake felt firmer than usual. It wasn’t until she took a bite that she discovered why. 

“Ice cream.”

Ada nodded. “Yes, it’s also from a nonmagical shop. I employed Miss Hubble’s assistance but I kept the occasion and recipient a secret.”

Hecate set her small plate down. “I’m not sure what to say.”

Ada bit her bottom lip and sighed slowly as she released it. “I haven’t over stepped, have I? I know absence of an experience does not always create a desire but I thought, that is, I can’t change all of those years, Hecate, though sometimes I very much wish I could,” she paused and wrung her hands. As she started again, she raised her eyes to the heavens. “But I thought if I could give you some small piece. Something a bit special that perhaps you’d—“

“Ada,” called Hecate softly. She ran her fingertips slowly down Ada’s arm before taking her hand and squeezed gently. 

Ada met her gaze. “Yes?”

“Thank you,” said Hecate simply. There was more she wanted to convey about how the experience of knowing Ada as a colleague, a friend, and a partner had in and of itself given Hecate so much more than she ever dared hoped for but the words seemed insufficient for the depth of feeling. 

Ada’s smile returned, less hesitant and warm. “You’re welcome.” She used Hecate’s hand for leverage as she leaned up and gave her a small kiss. When she settled back on her heels, she winked. “How is the cake?”

Hecate smiled and gave a soft chuckle at her wife’s sweet tooth. She took her plate and fork, holding up a bite for Ada. “Why don’t you try it yourself?”

Ada bit her lip again and it caused a different kind of warmth to flood Hecate. “I shouldn’t, it’s yours after all.”

Hecate rolled her eyes playfully and moved the fork closer to Ada’s mouth. “I’m offering.”

Ada released her lip and moaned in appreciation as she took the offered bite. “Delicious,” she said in a tone that sent shivers underneath Hecate’s skin. Then she winked up at her. “Nothing compared to yours.”

Hecate let out a small laugh. “Well, you did say it was from a nonmagical shop.”

Ada laughed in return and looped her arm through Hecate’s as she levitated the cake and led them to a small gathering of pillows and blankets on the floor. 

She gave Hecate’s shoulder a small kiss. “Happy Birthday, love.”

Hecate gave Ada’s temple a kiss in response. “Thank you, Ada.”


End file.
